


Fools Tales to the Lonely Emperor

by Ainana_chu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainana_chu/pseuds/Ainana_chu
Summary: Tenshouin Eichi was known as cruel emperor but he was still a child yearning for the freedom he had been denied for almost all his life.  In his ambitions for that light he becomes cruel and kills many that come to entertain him.  One day, one Wataru Hibiki comes with a plethora of stories and charisma.  Will this be enough to save the actors life?Based off Arabian Nights uwu
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

At best Tenshoiun Eichi was known as a selfish King, at worse he was known as a cruel tyrant. He was born with a poor constitution and raised like precious porcelain, easily breakable and delicate. He was the sole heir to the throne so he was kept like a bird in a cage. He wanted, he desired a change. He looked up to those people who were considered geniuses in their own right, but he also was jealous of them. He wanted to be a shine on his own and not have the light shone on him. Every time he had attempted to do something on his own he had always been stopped by someone. On certain occasions when he was but a child he would sneak out of the palace, dress as a peasant and explore. 

That day was the happiest day of his life. He saw so much and did so much. He was swindled out of money in a bad deal to get a fake toy for more coins than it was worth. He had tried some of the local cuisines that were slightly greasy and tasted like it would leave him sick for days, but it didn’t. He danced on the street with some of the townspeople and he felt light. His body moved exactly the way he wanted. 

For the first time ever he felt free and a joyful smile painted his face and he let out a small burst of laughter bubbled out. He began to sing along to the enchanting singing of the ethereal blue-haired boy who all of the people dancing looked up to in reverie. 

Eichi couldn’t blame them. 

The singing made him feel as if he was sinking into the depths of the sea and in the cover of the sea, he felt safe from the heavy stares of all the people. He felt a warm light shine on him and the thrum of the waves shook him to the core. In the drowning, he felt freedom. Suddenly the light singing full of magic disappeared and so did the boy. Eichi looked around and saw no trace of the boy and soon all the townspeople moved back into their regular routine and thus Eichi followed suit. 

He kept on walking forward and saw a strange boy with red hair and a white streak drawing weird symbols on the ground in chalk and had some vials of glowing liquid. Most adults had strayed far away from this strange sight while children flocked towards it, curiosity bringing them close like a moth to a flame. Eichi...well Eichi would not deny being a child to this world if it brought him the wonder the world has to offer. Suddenly, the strange boy placed down the chalk and sat in the middle and surrounded himself in the glowing vials before he blew a powder their way which caused all the people to cough and scrunch up their eyes. Once their vision cleared a magical sight appeared. Bright spectacles of puffs of colored smoke, floating flames, and little glass orbs forming beautiful images all of which dropped into the waiting palms of each child watching. In Eichi's hands formed the image of a sleek dove, ready to take flight. 

The little magician’s eyes went straight to Eichi before a sadistic yet scared smile. “Little heir come hERE” 

With a beckon forward he walked forward. Once he got close enough the red-haired magician took his face in his hands. “Little heir I see your fuTURE”

“Future? What do you mean mister magician?”

“There is great despair in your coming days. You will hurt many others to achieve your goals and in pursuit of filling this void in your heart, you will lose everytHING”

With that, the magician let go of his face and his expression turned slightly sour. “Alright I am done here, please leAVE”

Eichi did not need to be told twice as he scrambled away to get as far away as he could possibly get from the odd boy. In his haste to get away, he had bumped into a pack of loud and noisy boys and landed soundly on his ass. A large redhead at the front with an intimidating aura about him. Suddenly large attention was garnered toward them as mummers of a fight breaking out. Eichi looked around hurriedly and saw that the large boy stood still with his arms crossed, completely unmoving. 

As the talks got louder it caught the attention of the patrolling guards, one of which had immediately recognized Eichi. He was then lugged all the way back to the palace and given a harsh lecture. From then on security was raised and since then Eichi had never left the palace. 

Even when his parents had abdicated the throne to him. He was still overwhelmed with work to leave and his parents still tried to protect him from the world. It was honestly quite annoying. 

Every night he had dreamt of that one day of freedom. He kept that glass dove with him by the bedside. Whenever he closes his head he hears the ringing voice from the deepest ocean, the bright colors and sweet smell of the smoke. The heavy taste of the heady meat and the breeze of fresh air. How light and bright that world was. If only he can take a part of that world with him and keep it there to make him feel that free world once again.

Suddenly an idea took shape into his head. If he couldn’t go to the outside world himself he would go and bring the wonders of the outside world to him. 

Immediately he had rushed, hastily dressed to his royal advisor's chambers, and opened the doors. His eyes were absolutely shining with excitement, then he composed himself and stood straight. 

“Tsumugi, draft a royal order to bring in the oddest people in the kingdom to serve as my entertainers. I know I can trust you to find the best people. After reviewing them properly I shall draft out contracts. Let it be known that resistance will be seen as treason.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan oddballs uwu

Thus with the decree drafted began the cruel cycle of despair for Tenshoiun Eichi. With every entertainer that had come came great bouts of joy followed by depths of loneliness and emptiness. Every single one that had failed at first he had let go, released back into the world. Every time he had to let go of another hope after it had failed, his heart grew bitter and his mind was poisoned in frustration and desperation.

“They aren’t trying hard enough.” 

“Pardon?” His scruffy looking advisor blinked owlishly. 

“They aren’t trying hard enough, none of them. I have offered them riches, prestige, power. What more can they want?”

Eichi's eyes turned dark, "Maybe I have to offer a different incentive." 

A chill ran through Tsumugi's spine. "What do you mean by that Eichi?"

"Declare that the next entertainer that fails to fulfill my wish shall forfeit their life."

"Excuse me, I think my hearing is going bad." Tsumugi began to chuckle nervously "Sure you didn't say-"

"Kill them. I said if they fail kill them." Eichi's eyes were heavy and full of conviction, Tsumugi knew he wasn't a bad emperor. Eichi had a good head on his shoulders but a wilting heart. If Tsumugi could help his heart then Tsumugi would risk this chance for the good of the empire. 

"Very well, your highness."

Eichi nodded and dismissed Tsumugi. 

From that day on many lives had been lost and Eichi's resolve began to waver. Why 

must they all fail to make him feel happy. Why was he always left feeling bitter and empty. In a fit of anger, Eichi swept his entire desk clean. He was breathing grew heavy and he collapsed. 

For a brief moment he opened his eyes and saw a flutter of light blue hair then as soon as it had come it had disappeared and his vision went dark once more. 

When his eyes opened the next time he was greeted by the royal medic. His heart sunk. His health was starting to finally get slightly better, with him having rare bouts of sickness, but now it had come back full force. This meant it would likely be even harder to leave the palace now. Even more so, he had to take a few days of rest, which meant his family had to take on the work but when he came back he would be sure to check on the work they had done for him at a later time. He groaned and put his head in his hands before laying back down and falling back asleep.

After about 2 weeks Eichi had just about fully recovered and caught up with the work he had missed while he was sick. Now it was time for the next entertainer to come. At this point no one was willingly offering to entertain the emperor and Tsumugi had to force them. This time though, was different. For the first time since he decreed the death sentences this person was willingly offering themself up. This was definitely an interesting person Eichi knew.

**A Few Days Earlier**

An underlying tone of fear and depression lingered within the town. With all the entertainers going into hiding the only ones willing to go out into town and bring joy to the townspeople were the elusive group dubbed the Eccentric 5. 

The Eccentric 5 were all geniuses. Not much knew them personally, but all had heard of them. 

The magician, the deity, the puppeteer, the creature of the night, and the fool. 

All of them were talented in their own way and had their own following. Yet, none of them could be caught. It was as if they were separated from the rest of the world by a thin glass. Everytime a regular person tried to touch them, they would dissipate like the mist.  That wasn’t actually the truth.

There were many people that were important to them, many humans who had touched their hearts. They were like everybody else.

That’s why Natsume did not understand their fate. Every single time he looked into their future it was murky and foggy. Especially when he looked toward the fate of Wataru nii san. His fate was like a photograph faded by times, familiar but foreign all the same, and sealed. His was the only one different and sealed, held far away that it took all of Natusme’s strength to simply see it. 

The answer came in a few days' time.

It was a normal day as ever for them when Wataru nii san had barged in their shared tent with flourish.

“Hello, Wataru nii SAN~”

“Hello, Natsume kun” the actor released a flurry of doves then all of which had clustered to Natsume fondly as if recognizing a friend. “I have a favor I wish to ask you for.”

“You know I would do anything for you Wataru nii SAN”

“Amazing~u! Why what a passionate thing to declare Natsume kun. I offer my thanks to you." His exuberant smile never left his face even when the tone of his voice dropped "Now as to what I have to ask you, Natsume kun. May you please watch over my little doves?"

"I do not mind Wataru nii SAN" there was something more than what was being said as of right now. "But may inquire WHY?"

"Of course of course. Well I'm sure you know of the emperor's terror, correct."

"Naturally. Every entertainer knows of the emperor terror, what does that have to do with you leaving your doves tO ME?" Suddenly realization dawned on Natsume, "No… Wataru nii SAn! You can't possibly be thinking of going to the emperor. That would mean a death sentenCe."

"Ah but that is not certainty Natsume kun" 

"Don't take the chANCE" 

Silence followed at that before with a dejected expression Natsume quietly asked, “Why are you doing thIS? This isn’t like yOU, to take action when not promptED...why?”

“Ah you are indeed correct Natsume kun~” Wataru gave a twirl “Typically I do not move unless it is according to a script, but something inside of me is telling me to go! Perhaps this is the script of fate moving me forward this time, Amazing!~”

Natsume gave a deadpan stare to the eccentric actor and sighed shaking his head, “I still cannot understand you Wataru nii sAN...but I know I cannot change your miND and I trust you so very well I will watch over your little birDIES” 

“Amazing~u!” Wataru exclaimed as he tossed out his hands and thousands of little rose petals came dancing down “I admit I did not think you would accept this so readily Natsume kun, but truly you have surpassed my expectations, truly amazing~! I offer my sincerest gratitude!”

“I do not need your gratitude Wataru nii san, just make sure you come back saFELY” 

“To that I promise Natsume kun~”

With that the fool headed off to the emperor’s palace to face a fate that could lead to death, and the magician could do no more than wish him well off, for a performer will always have the heart to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~  
> I originally intended to have this, chapter 1, and the next chapter all 1 big chapter but I kept finding good places to end so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Have a lovely day and thank you for reading >3< <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi meets Wataru

**Present Time**

Dancers, actors, puppeteers, magicians, singers, artists. All of them were failures. They brought luster but did not pique his wonder. His heart grew dimmer and dimmer, muddy and dull. 

Slowly he lost hope and fell asleep. 

When Eichi had awakened he was greeted by the sky. That was weird. He was sure he had fallen asleep in his room and not outside. Also, he never recalled the sky being quite so bright. Perhaps he was in heaven now. His heart grew so heavy and dim that God decided to have pity on him and give him the freedom of death at last. There was relief in his heart but a pang of disappointment. 

It felt like he could touch the sky and in wonder reached out and grasped it. The sky was like threads of silk. Odd, it wasn’t like how he thought it would feel. Eichi withdrew his hands and rubbed at his eyes.

Once his eyes cleared and the stars and brightness faded, the sky turned to a man with long hair the color of the sky, his eyes a shining lavender with the expression of an absolute madlad. 

“Good day Emperor san I heard your crying heart from world’s away. May this foolish fool attempt to entertain your heart for at least one night’s time?”

Realization dawned on Eichi, this man was the entertainer. The interesting one, that had allegedly volunteered himself fully knowing the risks but taking it nonetheless. It had appeared that he was well off and had quite the reputation from what Eichi had researched. 

How peculiar indeed. 

“How interesting” a slitted smile graced the emperor’s face and his eyes danced with interest and mirth. “Show me what you got, interesting little fool.”

“It would be my pleasure, my emperor. Let your Hibiki Wataru entertain you at least for the night's time.” he said as he knelt and extravagantly took his hand and placed a playful kiss on the back of his hand. 

A chuckle escaped the emperor's lips as he had sat upright and in a blink of an eye before Eichi even realized Wataru was behind him and had his eyes covered. “Emperor san, may I indulge to regale you a tale I hold fond to my heart in order to start off this exciting night?”

This was quite new to Eichi. Typically the entertainers often attempted to pull off amazements and tricks, never before had they come to tell them a story, so the emperor nodded his head, careful to not give away any feelings.

“Amazing~u! Very well tonight I shall tell the tale of the Swan Lake!” In a puff of air the eccentric performer had disappeared behind him and had popped up in front of Eichi, a mask in his hand and a smile on his face. “Take your seats and enjoy this performance to the fullest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... ;p  
> whoops writers block sucks big time and god the prologue succs but hey at least I finally got to the first story uwu  
> Next chapter is going to be swan lake former valk edition ;p

**Author's Note:**

> (So I cut this chapter a bit shorter than I intended to because I was getting a bit tired and wanted to post already :p)  
> But hi welcome~<3  
> I feel highly underqualified to write this because 1. I do not know nearly enough wataei 2. I do not know nearly enough Arabian Nights to write about it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway this is also going to be irregularly updated, once I have the plot solidified in my head I may try to get a update schedule but for now I ask you bear with me qwq"  
> Anyway that's all from me~ Have a nice day, stay safe, do something fun, take care of yourself and thank you >3< <3


End file.
